1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of embedding a conductive object in a layer of a circuit board.
2. Related Art
A connection between layers of a circuit board is produced by utilizing a conductive paste in a hole or by a plated through hole (PTH). Conductive pastes can create reliability issues. The conductive pastes can chemically degrade and build resistance as the circuit board is repeatedly heated and cooled. Additionally, the PTH consumes valuable space on all of the layers that it passes through.